Back Through the Open Door
by amongsttheshadows
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL SCHOOL STOP BEING A PAIN Lucy gets one last time into Narnia after the forever loss of her brother Edmund.  He stayed there with his true love Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: first time on this website so no flames... also: lets not pretend books 4-7 DIDN'T happen and they looked like they do in the movies (Skandar Keynes nom nom) let's all make-believe that Caspian and Edmund were in love after all THIS IS A SLASH! if you have issues you can leave and go watch a normal fanfic... (like a Luna/Neville)

Chapter One: The Dream

Lucy's dreams started out like they always did, the last moment she saw her brother Edmund, the sadness of losing her brother and the confusion of the fact that her brother and the man she boded a crush on were in love. The sweep of the waves to Aslan's Kingdoms and Ed's voice unsure but steady,

"Aslan, hypothetically, what if somebody you loved, your soul mate even, lived in Narnia, and you lived in England?"  
>"You'd have to make a choice."<p>

"And that choice would be?" Caspian added.

Lucy stood there sad in the loss of her dear friend Reepicheep, and the conversation between Alsan, her brother and Caspian.

"What?" "Oh, Lucy I don't know how to say this but, Caspian and I are lovers."

That hit Lucy like a shot of Novicane. It hurt then numbed her.

"What?"

"Lucy, valliant one, please don't hate us. Aslan what are our options?" Caspian said to the lion.

"Edmund you must make a crucial choice that will impact your life. Stay here with Caspian and never see England again, or go to England and never see Caspian again. Which is your descision?"

Edmund stood there deep in thought for a moment. Then he ventured over to Lucy, hugged her and said:

"You are my favorite sister, don't ever forget that. But I love Caspian in a way that that doesn't even begin to wrap around my mind. We love each other in a way that I can't explain.

"I'll miss you Ed. I'll miss you. Why? Why not come back?"

"He is my one true love."

"Knew it." Eustace said, who up untill that moment had been completely silent.

"Shut up." Lucy moaned through tears starting to well up "Oh Edmund, I love don't ever forget that."

"Good-bye Lucy, find someone to treat you well... Eustace make sure of it."

Hugs were exchanged and final good-byes said.

Then her dream vered off course instead of Aslan roaring and she grudungly walking through with Eustace and resisiting all urge to run back and drag her brother through.

All went black and a tremendous roar ripped through the blackness and "Lucy" was muttered.

She awoke with a jolt and went to tell her husband of 7 years that her always constant nightmare had changed and then she realised that James had left her 6 days ago. Forgotten and left away, she thought bitterly, the story of my life.

She just put the dream's change up to the fact that her husband ran off with her...

a/n: How'd you all enjoy my beta was my lovely friend: xDazedandConfusedX... GO AND FAVE HER! (she did NOT make me put that I'm just a good friend)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO READ MY BOOK I LOVE YOU! Also this changed from demo version one, because that first one was written with just Rock playing and the one you are about to read I was being distracted with shiny Meekakitty and Italktosnakes vlogs and music and stuff and Evanescence interviews. Sorry ahead of time... Beta was yet again: xDazedandConfusedX I owe you all my sanity and brain power and the part of my soul that wasn't used for making Horcruxes. P.S. it hasn't changed TOO MUCH, just has breakfeast cereal and me getting crazy...

Chapter Two: Escape to Paradise

"Mummy, we out of breakfeast cereal," Gael said as she poured a few bits into her bowl.  
>"We'll have to get some them." Lucy said, smiling indulgently to her middle child and choking back a few tears she had Edmund's eyes, deep brown and caring with an intense fire about them.<br>"I wan you ta tell me a thstory today," her youngest, a boy, a small boy that resembled his father so much, again she held back tears. "After the bus come to pick up Sara, Ed, I'll tell you your favorite the one about the four children who became rulers of a land far away from America, far ther away from England and beyond." She said to her four year old.  
>"Mom! I want to eat before I go to school! Please tell Gael to stop it, Gael! Stop it."<br>"Gael," she said firmly to her five year old," Stop taking Sara's cereal," she then turned twoards her six year old, " Do you have all your stuff for your fisrt day of school?" "What was that Mummy?" Gael said.  
>"The winds, honey. I mean the wind." "No id tshound like a ROAWR!" Edmund said with a small giggle of nervousness.<br>"I heard it too." Sara said eager not to be left out.  
>Then it got louder and the wall started to disapear and windes wrapped around the kitchen.<br>"What's happening?"  
>"What is it?"<br>"Mummy I scared!"  
>"Children, stop it! Something wonderful is about to happen!" Lucy said grabbing her children and bracing to go back into her favorite place in the universe.<br>Quite as sudden as it began, it stopped. They found themselves in a courtyard flowers blooming and sweet warm air bursting in swirls. "Yes!" Lucy exclaimed merrily.  
>"Where are we?" Sara said.<br>"Children, you remember all the stories I ever told you? About the children and the lion and the world and battles and the prince and the one that was left behind?" She looked hopefully at her now-confused children.  
>"That was my life story. Welcome to Narnia."<br>"Edmund! We have some wanderers out on the courtyard. One looks like Lucy." A young well built man saunterd forward suddenly. Dressed for hunting.  
>"Caspian? Is that you?" Lucy said her voice going up several octaves.<br>"Lucy? Is that you?"  
>"Lucy?" A tall fit young man rushed out also dressed in hunting atire.<br>"I thought Aslan said last-"  
>"I agree wholey!"<br>"What are you talking about it's great to see you, he pines for you on your birthday and he was miserable for months, nothing I could do would cheer him up." Caspian then added.  
>"Caspian! Can you not see that she brought children? How many years have passed in England? How are you? Whta did you tell mother? Father?"<br>"I moved to America, 27 years have passed, Eustace and I told them you disspeared in the middle of the night and it was without a trace so the police never found you." Lucy smirked.  
>"So you left them worried?"<br>"No , yes! I can not exactly say that he went of into a magical land to be with King Caspian. Can I?"  
>"You left them worried? I cannot believe you!"<br>They prompltly started to bicker so Caspian turned to the three confused little ones and said:  
>"So I must be your uncle. What, pray tell are your names?"<br>The three siblings stared nevously at the King of Narnia.  
>"Your names, oh Lion's Mane, they're going to tear each other apart. Stop it! You are going to scare the children."<br>"Shut up!" The two of them snarled. 'They fight like dragons over treasure. Sorry to you three but I have to do this."  
>Caspian then pulled out his sword and said:<br>"Now unless you want me to use this on you I'd stop it you are frightening the small ones."  
>They easily heeded that warning.<br>"So how many Narnian years passed?"  
>"Ten to the day."<br>"I'm older than you Edmund!"  
>"Physically yes, but bioligically no."<br>"Mummy, why oo callin im Edmun? I Edmun."  
>"No I am. Wait you named a child after me?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Hello Edmund, I am Edmund too, I am you uncle."<br>"Hurh?"  
>"I am your uncle."<br>"This is different." Sara said "And you are?"  
>"Sara, Sara Enchinrowde. I am six and I am going to first grade today, today, toda- Mom Mom Mom! I'm going to miss my first-est day of school! I'm gonna be behind! I'm here not there! Mom I'm late!"<br>"Quite the over-achiver wouldn't you say."  
>Sara resloved into silent tears.<br>Gael suddenly feeling sure of herself piped up and said:  
>"My name is Gael and Mummy is going to buy me breakfeast cereal today!"<br>"Honey, I don't think I'll be able to right at the moment."  
>"You must be Aslan's way of granting our worries with some solace!"<br>"Speak English!"  
>"I was?"<br>"Well, Caspian and I were talking about how we aren't able to produce an heir."  
>"What? I don't ,that, gah!"<br>"Can I have cereal?"  
>"Thserail!"<br>"This is Narnia, there are no Cheerios in Narnia, silly." Lucy added ruffling her two youngest's hair.  
>"Do you three want to start sword fighting. Tommorow. It's important for you to learn at an early age!" Caspian said brightly.<br>"Thwards!" Edmund, the younger one said.  
>"Yes, Eddie swords!" Edmund, the older said.<br>"Yay! Piggie back ride!" Gael added randomly scrambling over to Caspian and then adding, "Dadd used to give me piggy back rides all the time! Daddy been gone for a while now."  
>"What?" The two kings said.<br>"My husband ran out on me," Lucy said peevishly, "This is the happiest I've been since then."  
>"Mom cries in her sleep now, my room is next to her's." Sara said.<br>"Well then," Caspain said hoisting up Gael, "It's about noon, so Edmund, grab Edmund and we'll set off to have lunch."  
>"Well sorry for interupting your day, but you cannot ignore a summons from Aslan." Lucy said.<br>"We were just off to have a hunting trip, just the two of us."  
>"Okay."<br>They walked off to a peaceful after noon watching the children run around the courtyard sipping tea.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I decided to give the young Ed my speech impediment that I had up untill mid fifth grade. It was one of those gets better with age as long as you have lessons, but sometimes I still stay withf (with) and ithmith (actually for that one its isthmus and I can't pronounce.) [that's how my 7th grade History classgot the Greek Isthmus right. *cheats*] Actually I once a very long time ago I got a flap of skin (2nd grade) cut off that was helping obstruct my speech that was making my tounge have issues. Oh well back to the story. SERIOUS SLASHLY STUFF GONNA HAPPEN RIGHT NOW SO IF YOUR NOT UP TO IT RUN AWAY! (my beta is the always the same amzing person who it always is: LOVE YA DAZED!) lithium i wanna stay in love with my sorrow but {sorry i'll be back on the story}

Chapter Three: That Night

Edmund noticed the dead light in Lucy's eyes, even though she smiled and laughed at her offsprings' antics, and smiled encouragingly at the news of Narnian peace and happiness.  
>They lacked their sparkilng glow: Something Edmund always admired in his younger sister.<br>Offspring of his own would be nice too. A little girl and a little boy, one to look like Lucy, his favorite sister, and the other to look like his lover.  
>But, alas they were both male.<br>"Caspian?" he called tenitively as he undid his shirt.  
>"Here." Caspian said, no matter how may times Edmund saw Caspian undressed it always took his breath away, the smooth darks firm hairless chest, taut skin tanned by the Narnian sun and Telmarine heratidge.<br>Edmund envied him in the fact even though Caspian called him his swowy paradise. Pale skin dark hair and eyes a bit of a contraindiction.  
>"If it weren't for the fact of never going back to the other world, I'd hunt down that bastard who was cruel to Lucy." Edmund said.<br>"Careful love,"  
>"I specifically told Eustace to make sure she got a good husband, and he didn't make sure of it."<br>"Calm yourself."  
>"He went against his word, I AARGH!" "So did Aslan, but are you not happy she is back! Maybe she needed he heart to get broke to be able to come back."<br>"Didn't think of it that way, but I hate to see the dead look him leaving her did to her eyes." "You like her eyes," Caspian mused.  
>"I always saw an innocence and knowing in them, I envied her in the act she thought everything was sunshine and roses. Something I never was cabable of."<br>"You missed her."  
>"Dearly."<br>"That's good."  
>Caspian wrapped his arms around Edmund's chest.<br>"You know how much I care for you?"  
>"Not nearly as much I care for you."<br>"I beg to differ."  
>an: HERE COME THE SLASH! (and my undoing)  
>"Let me show you how much you mean to me." Caspian said tossing the lighter boy onto their bed and expediantly undoing the last of the clothes.<br>"Even if you do this, you don't prove that I care more for you."  
>"I dream for darkness, so I can prove time and time again that I care for you."<br>Caspian closed his mouth over Edmund's, and Edmund let out a sort of moan and grabbed at Caspain's hair weaving the long locks in between his fingers.  
>"Mmm"<br>Edmund traced Caspian's scars he earned the first battle they fought together.  
>Laying Edmund on the bed fully, Caspian did full sprawl on the bed and his lover.<br>"I agree that you love me but disagree: I love you more." Caspian bit down on edmund's colar bone.  
>"Do it again."<br>They went on and didn't notice the click of the door and the pattering of feet.  
>"What are you doing?" Gael said giggling.<br>"Gah!"  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I was exploring! I get in here!" She said giggling more. "What were you two doing. Your faces are like the one time I caught her sneaking a cookie."  
>"Gael ,dear please go into the study real quick and come back when we call." Edmund said.<br>"Get dressed."  
>"Am waiting," Gael called.<br>They laughed and got dressed.  
>"Come in little lioness." Caspian called.<br>"So what you you up to?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"I'm not stupid."  
>Taken aback by the wisdom, the two men were.<br>"Just hugging and playing."  
>"Oh, okay like Mummy and Daddy did before my Daddy yelled at Mummy that he hated her and left."<br>"How do you know what happened."  
>"I was watching through my bedroom door."<br>"I like it here! I can stay up all night and explore!"  
>"You're like your mummy so much."<br>"I get that alot, I also get that I look like Auntie Suzy."  
>"No, you look like your mummy."<br>"Ou- Hey" she said as the two tag team tickled her.  
>"Little Lioness, little lioness." Edmund crooned.<br>"I-little-lioness-hear-mee-ROWR!"she yelled excitedly.  
>They placed her on the ground and got up.<br>"Come on let's go exlporing Gael."  
>"Exploring!"<br>"At this time?" Caspian whsipered in Edmund's ear, "It's a bit late."  
>"We're gonna lead her around for a bit then direct her into her room." He whispered back.<br>They disguised both of thier whsipers as kisses.  
>"You love eachother ohh!"<br>"Very much."  
>"I love him and you little Gael!"<br>She made a little squeak and said:  
>"Explore now, love later."<br>They laughed.  
>And they did.<p>


End file.
